The Herobrine Adventure's: Part 1 A new biggening
by Deadlychikn
Summary: This is my very first fanfict please positive feed back only thanks hope you all like it and Part 2 coming soon some time in between August 30th to September 10th


The Herobrine Adventures: Part 1 The new begining

Prologue:

Steve: Hero,Hero ,Hero God damn it hero wake up wake up.

Hero: Whats going on steve.

Steve: Hero while we was asleep someone opened the gates and Then they floaded in and we are out numbered they are killing the Golem guards and all of them both Snow and Iron we need to get out of here Snowy and Block'o said they will hold them back.

Hero: Hold who back who is invading.

Steve: The Creepers and Skly's hell even the Spider's.

Hero: What about her.

Steve: She is fine but Hero we can't stay and fight we are out numbered we are trying to call in the Wolf's and Ocolot's but we were cut off.

Hero: Ok fine let's go.

as soon as i got outside i felt a feeling then i saw what i felt.

Hero:STEVE GET DOWN NOW!

I saw it almost hit him i was so scared and if it was just him i would not know what i would do if it was her.

Steve:Thanks.

Hero:No problem we need to get out now.

Steve:Agreed.

As me and Steve were running for our lives both of us new that the force's won't hold out and since we can get half our soldier's out before death we did.

Steve:Hero tell all the soldier's to fall back to the system in 5 minute's.

Hero:Why 5 Steve we can just make a run for it and make it out of here alive with them

Steve:No we can't i need the 5 minute's i'll arm the distroyer and set him off he'll handle the rest and if he take's them out we can get out with the men ok.

Hero:Ok now get to him wait.

Steve:What is it we need to hurry.

Hero:The Distroyer is not ready yet tho he is not loaded with bullets and missles and i never finished hes' left leg it's missing some bolts give me a bow and arrow's and some armour ill help dont forget i have the best aim.

Steve:Here hold them off i will fix the bolt's and make shure they are tight and i will also load the bullet's and missiles ok now go and keep them off me and if i get hit by a arrow im blaming you for it ok.

Hero:Ok fine just go.

As steve walked away a arrow zipped by my head i was scared so scared i almost ran and said forget them but i stayed and foght with them till the time was ready steve called.

Steve: Now Hero now.

Hero:All men fall back to the System Distroyer will take it form here.

Chapter 1: Brave new Beggening

As we all were rushing into the tunnel i saw a horrific site the blood from the villagers they died almost all but we saved all the children and the mom's and dad's that was not in the army for they we'er smart and wanted to live but no one ever new that this day would come but we saved many live's too but then i saw something else horrific it was him the evil mastermind Pantheo's he was the one who back 10 year's ago attacked Minecraftia and killed all the people exept a few 6 Serviver's who promised never to leave each other the 6 were all named Steve, Hero, Shella, Teerya, Ralgh, and Siferra.

Hero:Steve where are we supposed to meet up with the golem guards

Steve:They are supposed to meet us at mazation point

Hero:Why there that's where the Minecraftia over look is i can't go back there

Steve: Hero we must if we don't we can't get to shella or the others

Hero:Others what you mean the people who promised to stay with us but then left us for them selves

Steve:Those are the people look Hero no matter how much you hate them they are the only one's who can help us 1 get to mycelum asylum and 2 defeat pantheo so your choice run and hide forver or stay and fight for the night

Hero:Stay and fight for a night for the forever hood of Minecraftia and for the resistance of power we will FIGHT!

Chapter 2: On hope we fight

As me and steve headed out for mazation point i thoght to myself what can i remember of them the rest of the last of us i mean we havent seen Ralgh, Teerya, or Siferra. Siferra went into the nether trying to conqure the nerth lines and takeing over the pigman army and last we heard from her was Good bye g- and then she was gone and we never saw her again Teerya was so sad of Siferra being gone so long Siferra is Teerya's older sister and last famliy member so that's all we now and so Teerya ran off into the forest of sorrow seeking a way to get Siferra back and then she never came back soon after we built a wall across the lands for Ralgh who found a nether portal used to get out of the nether and was struck to see a book lieing there inside it read this

"Who ever finds this needs to help me my name is Siferra i was watching over my fort when the ghast came and took over the pigman held them off mightly but we lost so i hide myself in the panic room -ook case and i cant get out of it once in so hope fully they dont find me or the last of my troops because if i ever get out the pigmen can wipout those retarted zombie's and regain some land i know that we lost some because there is no way pantho's has not found and struck the fort in over world i don't know if Steve and Hero know about the mycelum island p- is hidden in the deep parts of Mincraftia's catacombs where the dead lie.

Chapter 3: This is the beggening

As me and steve walked to mazation point we new that Siferra needed to be saved to get Teerya to help us as we walked by town after town we saw the dead bidys of Testamonie's and snow golem's and iron golem's and we could not bare to look at the Ocolot's and Wolf's for they new we needed help and we didn't warn them to stay back that we retreated and they walked into the death trap of the Mobs army's but we all know that when we get to mazation point that after that we need to get the remaining Soldiers to Climatyclif's this is where we hide 2 of every mob 1 male and 1 female but the strange thing is that we have Creeper's, Skyl's, Zombie's, and Spider's there because some didn't want to fight us so they all stayed we are hopeing that they can influence the children to be good and fight the enemy's and the mobs gone bad but we new that they had trained them to be good and fight for the cause of The testamonys and players thank god some mobs didn't go bad.


End file.
